dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuzago
years ago |founder(s)=Mr. Bomati Johan Liu |headquarters = El Kadsre City, El Kadsre |no_of_locations = 27 offices (2019) |slogan=''Music for everyone.'' |website=www.tuzago.com |caption1 = |title1 = Tuzago |no_of_employees = 4,250+ (2019) }} years ago |closed= |fate= |current_status=Active |revenue=Advertising |subsidiaries= }} Tuzago is an El Kadsreian audio streaming platform that provides DRM-protected music and podcasts from record labels and media companies. It was one of the most popular digital music streaming services in United El Kadsreian Nations before Spotify. It was launched on October 6, 1995. It is vailable on Windows, Mac, TSUG, EKS Vortex, Xenika, Android, iOS, PTSUG, ViraOS, Symbian, Web, and other platforms. History Pre-Beta testings Tuzago began development in 1993. The company was founded by El Kadsreian singer and programmer Mr. Bomati and employee and programmer Johan Liu, who had previously worked at EKS, Naisuka, and other software companies at the time. Who wanted to develop music player using the internet. Beta During the beta phases, Tuzago releases invitation of free accounts to play music songs and albums via e-mail. Launch The Tuzago application was launched on 6 October 1995. While free accounts remained available by invitation to manage the growth of the service, the launch opened paid subscriptions to everyone. At the same time, Tuzago, Inc. announced licensing deals with major music labels and media companies to release music to the service with over 300+ songs. Originally, users are required TheoryMedia, , , , iMedia Player or MacroPlayer to stream music. International launch The first international launch was United States on June 7, 1997 in partnership with most American record labels. It later expanded to Australia, Canada, New Zealand, United Kingdom, France, Germany and Italy in 1998. It was launched in the Philippines on March 24, 2000. Rise of Tuzago The successful of Tuzago led to creating apps and clones. Account types As of 2019, the three Tuzago subscription types, all offering unlimited listening time are: * Tuzago Basic - Advertisements, No offline listening * Tuzago Premium - No advertisements, enhanced high-quality sounds, offline listening * Tuzago Premium for Family - Same as Premium, but with more family accounts up to 10 users. In December 2003, Tuzago introduced a new, discounted Premium subscription tier for students. Students in the United El Kadsreian Nations enrolled in a university can pay half-price for a Premium subscription. In August 2006, it was expanded to more than 45 countries. Tuzago introduced its Family subscription in 2005, connecting up to five family members for a shared Premium subscription. Platforms Tuzago has client software available for Windows, macOS, TSUG, EKS Vortex, Xenika, and Linux PCs, along with Android, iOS, PTSUG, ViraOS and Windows Phone smartphones and tablets. It also has a proprietary protocol known as "Tuzago Connect", which lets users listen to music through a wide range of entertainment systems, including speakers, receivers, TVs, cars, portable media players, and smartwatches. Tuzago also features a web player, for those who are unable to – or do not want to – download any app. Contrary to the apps, the web player does not have the ability to download music for offline listening. It is available through , , TheoryShop, , , Shop U, and ViraStore. Streaming records Havana by Camilla Cabello is the most streamed song for this service at all time. Market share Tuzago is the leading music streaming service in El Kadsre. Controversies Tuzago v. Spotify Copyright infringement Category:El Kadsre Category:Tunzago Category:Music Category:Fictional music streaming Category:Websites Category:Fictional websites Category:Websites in El Kadsre Category:Fictional streaming media Category:Streaming services Category:Websites established in 1995 Category:1995 establishments Category:1995 Category:1993 Category:Companies founded in 1993 Category:Fictional companies Category:Fictional media companies Category:Media companies